Reunion with Mrs. Wilde
Fox Flats was a small downtown-like area at the outer skirts of Zootopia. It wasn´t the most active place in the city and there was quite a lot of distance to it from the actual city, but it was still a cozy, pleasant place to live in, much like Bunnyburrow. In that part of the city was an old house, almost 40 years old. Inside the modestly decorated and quiet house sat a vixen. She was almost 50 years old, but still very beautiful. The vixen was Mrs. Wilde, a widow who had lived in the house almost all her life. While she wasn´t poor, she still lived rather ascetically and comfortably in this small house. Still, she couldn´t help but feel sad most of the time. Years ago, her only son had left the home and hadn´t seen his mother since. What was worse than that were the events that led to this, as her son had his dreams crushed by a very unpleasant moment in his childhood that he never wanted to talk about to her. Now Mrs Wilde was living all alone, with very few animals to talk to and be close with. This day looked very similar to all those lonely days, as the vixen was making some coffee and went to water some flowers on her balcony. However, she noticed something unusual. A police car had parked next to her house. "The ZPD! What´s going on here?" she wondered. The police force rarely visited this part of town, especially during her younger years when foxes were distrusted in general. Soon, Mrs Wilde heard a knock on her door. As she opened it, a male fox in his police uniform entered the house, with a female rabbit following him. "Has here happened some kind of crime, Sir?" the vixen asked. "Oh no, not at all. Just an officer who wants to see his mother again", the male fox responded. "Excuse me?" Mrs. Wilde was flabbergasted. "Well who else...but me?" the fox removed the shades on his face, revealing something very familiar. "Nick? Is that really you?" the vixen gasped. "Yes, Mom", Nick answered. "Oh, dear! I´ve missed you so!" Mrs. Wilde was almost tearing up as she went to hug her son without hesitation. "I´ve missed you too, so many years since I saw you last time. Glad to see you´re still doing fine", Nick sighed. "Same to you. I was wondering whether I´d ever see the young Mr. Wilde again", his mother said. "Sorry, but it´s not Wilde anymore. I´m Mr. Hopps now", Nick winked at Judy who went to greet Mrs. Wilde. "I´m Judy Hopps, his partner and your new daughter in law", she shook paws with her merrily. "Goodness, my son is married now too! Pleased to meet you, Mrs.Hopps! You seem like such a charming young lady", the vixen was delighted. "We´ve known each other for many years. She started as my best friend, until it became something better", Nick patted Judy´s shoulder. "Great that you found finally yourself some proper company, instead of that fennec hooligan or that creepy shrew whose grandma´s cannolis you loved", Mrs. Wilde remembered. "Nah, Finnick and Mr Big aren´t that bad once you get to know them. I´ve got more friends at my work, though. I´ve come a long way since those days", Nick smiled. "I believe so. Please, come further here, you two! I´ve got some coffee and cookies to spare", Mrs Wilde led the two out of the doorstep into her house. "Ah, 20 years since I´ve last been here and nothing has changed", Nick sat down to the table. "Such a lovely home you used to have. And you were the only child of that family, unlike me", Judy smiled. As Mrs. Wilde served them their coffee, Nick and Judy had plenty of time to tell their story to her, from how their friendship stated to where they were at the moment. "So you finally found a position where you could help others and be trusted, while falling for someone who had similar dreams as you did. Wonderful", Mrs Wilde looked happier than she usually did. "And he helped me understand your kind too. Meeting him not only made my life better, but it also brought peace and understanding among predator and prey", Judy explained. "I´m proud of you, Nick. After all you´ve been through, you deserve to be where you are now", Mrs.Wilde said. "Thank you, Mom", Nick munched on a cookie. "What´s that room?" Judy noticed a small door leading to a quiet room full of toys and a small bed. "Oh, that used to be little Nick´s room. I still remember it like yesterday how he liked drawing, playing with so many toys and dreaming of becoming a boyscout. Did I mention his favourite toy used to be a stuffed grey bunny?" Mrs. Wilde smiled. "Talk about foreshadowing", a flattered Judy chuckled. "Raising him as a child were the happiest years of my life. But alas, I won´t be having any grandchildren to look after", Mrs. Wilde looked sad, for she adored children more than anything else. "I think that can be arranged", Nick winked at Judy. "Ehh....we´ll talk about this later", the rabbit blushed. "Whatever you do in life, darling, just stay true to what you promised to yourself. Be brave, loyal and helpful", Mrs Wilde said. "I will, Mom. And we will see again someday too, I promise", Nick said as he and Judy were leaving. Their next shift at work was about to begin soon. "While you are away, please take care of my son, please?" Mrs. Wilde asked Judy as she packed her things "I promise, Mrs. Wilde. I promise", Judy swore. Two years passed, and soon Mrs Wilde was invited to see Nick and Judy again in their new home at Bunnyburrow during Christmas. It couldn´t have been a better Christmas for her to celebrate there. She sat there on a couch next to a Christmas tree, hugging an adorable-looking baby fox girl that Nick and Judy had adopted. The child even bore a slight resemblance to both Mrs.Wilde and Nick too. Nick and Judy themselves stood next to the couch, smiling proudly and hugging each other. Stu and Bonnie were visiting there too, with their youngest children playing with two young rabbits adopted by Nick and Judy too. Everybody had just opened their Christmas presents, and were about to sit on the dinner table soon. Mrs Wilde almost cried tears of joy as she fed the baby from the bottle. Her son had found happiness, and she had got the grandchildren she always wished for. It was a wonderful moment for both the Hopps and Wilde families indeed. Category:Stories about Nick´s family Category:WildeHopps stories